


Crawley Underground

by AssassinEnigma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alana Rose Dorian, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Combat, Fight Club - Freeform, Fighting, Intergender, Intergender Combat, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinEnigma/pseuds/AssassinEnigma
Summary: June, 1863.  Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian is pointed in the direction of the local Fight Club by  her friend, Maria Williams. Once she arrives, she signs on for a match against the Crawley Fight Club Champion, Isaac Walsh. Will she succeed in winning the Fight Club Championship?
Kudos: 2





	Crawley Underground

_Well, I guess this is the spot._

Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian looked up at the derelict building sitting before her. The building was made of stone and was painted a rather boring white. Alana couldn’t help but notice that the paint was falling off the building, and that the wood around the window sills were broken and in severe disrepair. Alana sat and pondered over the fact that such a building would be the desired location for a fight club. Alana pried open the slowly decaying door and stood in the doorway. Looking around, the room was torn out and the only way in was down into the basement. Letting out a deep breath, Alana began to make her way down the rickety wooden stairs. As she made her way down with her hands on the walls, Alana could hear as the crowd noise grew louder and louder. Making it down to the bottom, Alana looked around and took in her surroundings. Underneath the dilapidated building, just like her friend Maria Williams had said, was a full fledged fight club. Not far away from the Eagle Head Pub. The basement was rather bleak and desolate, with candles lighting up the concrete walls, with a chandelier hanging above the ring. Near the back of the basement was a ringed area littered with advertisements on both the walls of the ring and around the walls. Women were pouring other men and women mugs of beer, with some of the men trying to grope the women serving them their drinks. Some of the men were in such a drunken state that they were trying to grab the breasts and buttocks of their servers.

 _Pigs._ Alana thought as she made her way to what looked like a sign-in table, catching the attention of the bookie. Alana was surprised to see such a young lad running a fight club. He looked to be at least a year or two younger than she was.

“You the bookie here?” Alana asked politely. “You look young.”

“Yup, sure am!” the bookie replied, ruffling his black hair. “The name is Thomas Morely, aged 21. Took over for my brother James who’s away on business in Liverpool! Are you here to fight or are you here to fight?”

Alana looked down at a paper to see a scribbled signature that she couldn’t really read. She looked up into the ring to see another man warming up in the ring. Alana could see his body was covered with scars.

“Would that man be my opponent?” 

Thomas looked behind him to see the man warming up. He was relatively short, had short brown hair with six abdominal muscles on his stomach, which to an extent were covered with body hair. Alana guessed that he was about three or so inches taller than she was, and that he was at least a couple years older than she was.

“Absolutely! His name is Isaac Walsh, and he is the Crawley Fight Club Champion!” 

Alana nodded her head with approval.

“Undefeated in his past two fights! Are you interested in fighting him for the championship?”

Alana cracked her knuckles. “Sounds like a fun time.” Thomas handed Alana a quill pen. After dipping it in the ink vial, Alana signed beside Isaac’s name.

“Fantastic! You can change into your fight gear here behind the curtain there. See you in the ring!”

Before she made it to the back, she heard Thomas shout.

“Madame Alana, what do you want your ring name to be?”

Alana stopped to think for a few moments. Her mother went by the nickname of the _Iron Maiden,_ so she couldn’t use that. She wanted to keep the word _Iron_ in her name, but couldn’t come up with anything. The ring name finally hit her.

“The Iron Rose.”

Thomas smiled as he began to write.”Fantastic! You can go get changed now!”

Alana made her way to the curtain and began to disrobe. She peeled off her overcoat and hung it up behind her. Alana grabbed the bottom of her white frilled blouse and placed it over top of the overcoat. Alana was down to her black bustier embroidered with lace down the mode and her black skin tight pants and black boots to go with her belts and red sash. On her shoulders were burn marks that she had always kept covered. She got them when she went to London when she went to London three years ago with her mother to get morphine for her grandmother, the great Elise de la Serre. They were beset by Blighters, the Templar backed gang in London. The two women managed to fend off their attacks, but Alana received burns on her arm from burning wooden boards. She didn’t want anyone to see her blemishes, but now she chose to show them off, to show her opponent how resilient she was. Reaching for the wrist tape on the table, Alana began to tape up her wrists, fingers, and lower part of her hand. Once she was taped up, Alana grabbed the underside of her bustier and lifted up her breasts, letting them drop again. Alana smiled as they dropped into the cups of her bustier. Knowing her breasts were secure and wouldn’t pop out during the fight, Alana ran her fingers through her brown hair and adjusting her braid, she let out a deep breath and emerged from behind the curtain to a thunderous ovation as she leaped into the ring. Isaac looked over at his opponent, scouring her down before scoffing at the fact that he was in the ring with a woman. Alana returned a stern glare towards Isaac as Thomas entered the ring.

“Hello everyone! Are we ready for a fight tonight!”

The crowd roared with enthusiasm. Alana crouched down, hearing her knees crack. She focused on her golden Assassin necklace as Thomas continued with the introductions.

“The following match is an inter gender death match for the Crawley Fight Club Championship!”

Thomas pointed at the golden trophy resting at the far end of the ring.

_Death match? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

“In this match, anything goes! At any point in the match, weapons can be thrown into the ring! The first fighter to earn a knockout or submission will become the Crawley Fight Club Champion!”

Alana stood back up and began to loosen up.

“To my right, she is one of Crawley’s fiercest female fighters. Give it up for the ‘Iron Rose’ Alana Dorian!”

Alana curled her right hand into a fist and beat it on her chest before raising it triumphantly in the air. The crowd around her showered Alana with cheers and praise. After Alana had her moment, she returned to a crouching state. Thomas shifted his attention to the champion.

“.....And to my left. His fists and elbows strike faster than lightning and his take downs are unmatched! He is the reigning and defending Crawley Fight Club Champion, Isaac ‘The Hammer’ Walsh!”

Isaac leaped up onto the edge of the ring to hype up the crowd. The crowd roared and began to chant his name in unison. After his celebration, he walked to the center of the ring. Alana rose up from her crouching position to greet him in the center of the ring. Thomas stood between them, looked at both competitors, and looked back to the crowd.

“May the best fighter win!”

Thomas darted out of the ring. Alana’s eyes matched the green eyes of Isaac Walsh. Alana offered him to bump fists. Isaac took up her offer and the pair bumped fists. After the fist bumps, Isaac patted Alana gently on the left cheek.

“Good luck, sweet cheeks!”

Alana shrugged off his sarcastic comment as the pair circled the ring, scouting each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see drunken men checking out her breasts and her buttocks as she moved around the ring in her gear. 

“That’s a fine ass if I’ve ever seen one!” One man chortled as he took a swig of beer.

“That bosom on her is giving it a run for its money!” Another man chimed in. Both men laughed and clanked their pints together.

Dismissing their comments, Alana focused on Isaac as they confronted each other in a collar and elbow tie up. Isaac got the upper hand, pushing Alana down to the ground to a roar from the crowd. Alana quickly got back up and locked back up with him, getting the upper hand by driving him into a corner. She looked down and noticed that if she could break the lockup, Alana could get him with a take down.

_Remember what Father taught. Grasp just above the knees, and lift up._

Alana quickly broke off the hold and grasped above Isaac’s knees, catching him off guard. She lifted Isaac up into the air and slammed him into the hard floor. He quickly scrambled into a defensive position as Alana began to pummel him with her taped fists. Sustaining blows to his stomach and face, he shoved Alana off of him and turned the tables, forcing Alana into a defensive position, landing some of his own strikes with his elbows and fists to her gut. One strike caught Alana flush on her left cheek. Alana shoved him off, and in a rush, Alana hit Isaac with a Dropkick, hurling him into the corner. Dusting herself off after examining the bruise on her cheek, Alana leaped up onto the edge of the ring to hit Isaac with a diving attack. Unbeknownst to her, Isaac grabbed a wooden chair from the crowd and swung at Alana as she landed, with her head going through the fold of the chair. It was if Alana had been hit by a train. She began to pant on the ground as Isaac hyped the crowd up. Alana looked up to see splinters lodged into her upper chest and arms. One of them was lodged into her right breast. Alana pulled the splinter out and threw it aside, tending briefly to her wound. She got back up to her knee before she eventually rose back up to her feet. Isaac was surprised to see Alana back on her feet. It wasn’t for long, but Isaac quickly slapped a rear chin lock on her. Alana could feel his biceps press against her throat. This chin lock felt like it was turning into a choke hold. Alana could feel herself beginning to fade. Her arm was raised once by Thomas, who had darted back into the ring. It fell limp. A second time it was raised. A second time it fell. 

“Just submit, woman! Just submit!” Isaac shouted as he tightened the hold. Or attempted to do so.

Just before Thomas raised her arm, she felt a sudden burst of energy, and grabbed a nearby splinter from the wooden chair. Thomas raised her arm, and jumped away as Alana sank the splinter into his left arm. Isaac let out a pained scream as he pulled the splinter out of his skin, which left quite a cut on his forearm. Alana reached over the edge of the ring, and pulled out a broom. She began to wallop Isaac with several broom shots to his abdomen and back, the crowd cheering with each strike. Isaac yelped in pain as the broom connected with his skin. The crowd began to get increasingly excited, except for the two men who were eyeing up Alana before.

“I can’t believe the whore is beating our champion!”

Alana heard the snide comment and whirled around to confront the two men. “Which one of you said that? Which one?”

The man who said it stood forward, in his hand was a pint glass filled with beer. Alana glared at him as she snatched the beer from his hand. 

“Do you talk to all women like that, you pig?”

She took a sip of his beer before handing it back to him, all while catching a still reeling Isaac in the nose, breaking it and causing him to bleed, drawing a cheer from the crowd. Seeing his own blood seemed to evoke a second wind in him, as he grabbed Alana by her hair. He dragged her across the ring, and propped her up as his grip shifted to her stomach. Alana tried to escape his grip but it was to no avail as Alana was thrown out of the ring through a table with glass pints on them. The glasses shattered as Alana crashed through them. Pain roared through Alana’s body as there were glass shards stuck in her flesh. Alana could also feel a smooth metal surface on her body as well. Unbeknownst to her, Alana had also broken a crate of pushpins on her way down, and quite a few of them got stuck in her neck and shoulders. Alana let out a loud scream as blood welled from her back. The crowd let out an audible gasp as they saw the pins in Alana’s back. Isaac sat down in the corner and waited for Alana to get back into the ring. Isaac’s cockiness faded upon seeing Alana’s back. He rose to his feet and walked over towards Alana, who was still struggling to get up to her feet.

“Come here, girl. I’ll show you why you shouldn’t have picked a fight with me..” 

Alana interrupted him by throwing him over the wooden ring and through a table with glass shattering underneath. The crowd roared at the crunching sound of wood and glass. Isaac groaned in pain outside the ring. Alana slumped against the wooden ring to catch her breath. Crawling over to the area where she was thrown out of the ring to fill a bucket full of broken glass. The crowd gasped with horror and then excitement as Alana poured the glass onto the floor. Casting the bucket aside, Alana grabbed Isaac by the hair and threw him into the ring, dragging him towards the glass. However, Isaac grabbed Alana by her ankle and sent her falling towards the glass. Alana tried the brace herself for the fall but it was in vain as she could feel the sharp glass shards pierce her chest. All she wanted to do was scream due to the immense pain. She got that chance to scream when Isaac placed his foot on her bloody back to briefly taunt Alana by gesturing to the crowd to show them how tough he was. Despite being in agonizing pain, Alana swiped the underside of his leg, causing him to fall back first into the glass, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Alana and Isaac rolled away from each other to pull the pieces of glass out of their skin. Alana’s entire upper body was a bloody mess, with cuts and scrapes coating her body a bloody red. Isaac’s back was stained red with blood. After wiping what she could of the blood on her chest off with her wrist tape, Alana was the first to rise to her feet, much to the crowd’s surprise. Isaac, the champion, got back up to his feet as well.

“Come on, Isaac.” Alana taunted the champion, sounding short of breath. “I’m at the end of my rope. Finish me with your elbow, unless you don’t have the balls to punish me even further.”

Isaac shot Alana a cocky look as Alana put her fists up. Alana returned a look of cockiness right back at him.

“Grow a pair Champ, and come fight me.”

Alana taunted him by gesturing for him to come to her.

“You’re just asking for it now, lady.”

Isaac charged at Alana aggressively, but she was ready for him. Dodging his elbow strike, Alana wrapped her left arm around Isaac’s neck and clasped her right arm over top her left. Isaac frantically tried to fight his way out of the hold.

_What was Mother’s secret to the Blood Choke? Oh yes, wrap your legs around your adversary. That’s what Mother would do to Father in their sparring matches._

Alana wrapped her legs around Isaac and dropped to the ground, and cinched in the hold. She quickly rolled him over onto his stomach, which was exposed to the glass. The glass began to slice into his skin, which prompted Isaac to immediately submit. He tapped out.

Alana had done it. She had won the match.

In a jubilant celebration, Alana leaped onto the edge of the ring and performed a back flip. Upon her landing, the crowd cheered in unison as she held up her hands in victory. In the crowd, she smiled as she saw the brown hair and eyes of her lover, Albert Richardson.

Thomas rushes into the ring, quickly running over to the other side and grabbing the golden trophy. Alana walked over to Albert and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before returning to the center of the ring. The crowd went quiet as Thomas began to speak. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your winner AND NEW Crawley Fight Club Champion, ‘The Iron Rose’ Alana Dorian!”

The crowd roared in applause for Alana, as the new champion hoisted the golden trophy with two hands into the air. Thomas left the ring and let Alana have her moment with the trophy and the crowd. Albert walked up to Thomas and asked him politely for two towels. Thomas complied, and handed them to Albert, who leapfrogged the barricade with ease. Alana reckoned that Albert would make a fine Assassin, as her mother Juliette seemingly approved of his skills. Albert approached his lover, who was slouched in the corner and looking quite exhausted after her brutal fight.

“My love, are you all right?” he asked, placing a hand on Alana’s back. He looked down to see his right hand covered in blood.

Alana let out a few deep breaths before responding. “Not too bad actually, aside from the stinging from the cuts and pins in my back. Speaking of which…”

“Wait, pins?” Albert questioned sternly. “What pins?”

Alana turned around to reveal her pin-laden back. Albert nearly threw up at the sight of all the small silvery pins embedded inside her back.

“Do you want me to take these out?” Albert asked as he pulled a pin out. The pin exiting her skin made her wince.

“Please.” Alana replied, as Albert began to pull the pins out of her back, feeling both pain and relief as each pin exited her flesh.

“How did you end up here, love?”

Alana bowed her head down, followed by a deep breath.

“Maria saw me sparring with Mother one day, and she suggested that I try my hand at fighting. So I came here expecting a fight. Never thought I’d compete in a death match.”

“A death match? What does that entail?” Albert asked, as he pulled the last tack out of Alana’s back.

“Much worse than a regular match.” Alana began, as Albert began to gently wipe her upper back. “That feels really good. You can actually use weapons to incapacitate your opponents. The only way to win is for your opponent to submit or knock them out. I defeated him by way of a blood choke, a move my mother taught me.”

“My word, love.” Albert said hushly as he looked around the ring at the carnage that was left behind. The crowd had mostly left, aside from Thomas and a few others tidying up after the rowdy fans. “You withstood a lot of punishment. If your mother sees these scars she is going to lose it.”

“In a way, yes, but at the same time it will tell her that I was able to hold my own in a violent and brutal fight.” Alana informed Albert, as she peeled off her bloody wrist tape while he wiped her chest free of blood.

“That is true..” Albert replied, as the pair looked up to see Thomas with Alana’s clothes in his hands.

“Thought you would need these my friend.” Thomas handed Alana her clothes. Alana nodded her head in thanks. “That was an amazing fight. Isaac even told me that you are one hell of a bloody fighter, withstanding all the glass and the pins and stuff. I can only imagine the pain it caused your body now.”

“Where is Isaac?” Alana asked curiously as she watched Albert hand Thomas the bloody towel. Thomas grabbed it by two fingers on the clean end and gave a look of repulsion before throwing it in the trash.

“I’d like to speak with him.”

“I believe he left during the trophy ceremony.” Thomas informed her. “He wanted you to have your moment in the ring.”

“That was nice of him.” Albert replied, patting Alana on the back as she put on her over shirt.

“He did say he wants to fight you again.” Thomas added.

Before she responded, Alana slid on her overcoat. The stinging pain on her back returned as she put the coat on. It went away as quickly as it came.

“Tell him that I accept his offer.” Alana chimed back as she buttoned up her golden buttons on her chest. Thomas grabbed the trophy and handed it to Alana.

“Here you are, Iron Rose. You really do live up to that nickname. I hope to see you back here soon champ!”

Alana received the trophy and a wink from Thomas before he promptly exited the ring. Albert looked at the golden trophy with happiness.

“I’m so happy for you, my love.” He planted a kiss on her bruised cheek. Alana blushed when his lips touched her cheek. Before she could smile at him, Albert swooped her off her feet, which caught her off guard. Alana placed her head and hand on Albert’s chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his beating heart. Albert carefully stepped over the wooden edge of the ring and began to make his way up the stairs. Arriving at the top, Albert closed the door behind him, and made his way back to the Goff House.

* * *

Making it back to the elegant mansion on the edge of the town, Albert quietly opened the door to the mansion. As soon as he entered, he watched as several men and women began to make their way up the stairs, some of them giving Albert a stink eye kind of look as they walked by, some of them flashed a smile and eyed up the trophy. He carried on down the stairs. He got down to the bottom and heard a familiar voice.

“How are you and Alana this evening, Albert?”

He looked up to see Juliette Marie Dorian, the legendary Master Assassin who was the Mentor of the British Brotherhood of Assassins, and Alana’s mother. Her brown but graying hair flowed down to just past her shoulders, and was wearing black pants with a red sash and belt around her waist to go with her white collared dress shirt. In her mouth was a cigar and on the table was a pint of Guinness. Her legs were crossed and propped up on the table with some papers in her hand.

“Good, actually.” Albert replied, putting on a smile. “Finished up at the lumber mill and went to the fight club and found Alana was there. She is really exhausted and needs rest. Where is her room again?”

“Second door from the left.” Juliette replied politely, pointing with her cigar. “When you get back, I want to ask you a couple of questions.”

“For sure, Madame.” Albert bowed his head as he made his way over to Alana’s door. He opened it, and was greeted by a brown mackerel tabby cat, who meowed at him as he entered. Shooing the cat away, Albert walked over to Alana’s bed at the back of the room. He gently placed Alana on the bed, putting her head on her soft pillow. Albert planted another kiss on her left cheek as she drifted off to sleep in her bed. Before he exited, he placed the trophy on Alana's dresser Closing the door quietly behind him, Albert made his way back to Juliette in the main living area and had a seat at the table.

“You must be glad this council session is finished.” Albert quipped.

“You tell me.” Juliette replied, letting out a puff of smoke before putting it out. “A bunch of my closest Master Assassins want to go back to London and assist Frederick in toppling the Starrick regime.”

“Why don’t you?” Albert asked curiously.

“It is too dangerous, Albert.” Juliette sternly replied, taking a small sip of Guinness. “Gang violence in London is at an all time high and even a skilled Master Assassin such as myself or Alana would be killed in a heartbeat. I say we wait until it dies down a little until we strike London again.”

Albert held his curled fist up to his mouth. “I understand, Madame.”

Juliette quickly changed the topic.

“Good. So I hear Alana was at the fight club and won herself a trophy.” Juliette began, taking a slightly bigger sip of Guinness out of her pint glass.”How did she find the fight club?”

“She told me earlier in the day that Maria had told her about the fight club after she saw you and Alana sparring.”

Juliette smiled before chuckling a little bit. 

“Interesting. Did you see her fight? Did she hold her own?”

“No unfortunately. I only caught the end where I saw her celebrating in the ring after her death match victory, so I’d like to say she did.”

Juliette’s ears perked up as soon as she heard the words _death match._

“Deathmatch, you say?” Juliette asked curiously. “What all happened?”

“She’s fine. Just really exhausted.” Albert stated. “Despite her back and chest being covered in blood and pushpins. She told me that she won by way of a blood choke, a move that you taught her. I pulled every pin out of her back and cleaned her up, and brought her back here of course.”

Juliette smiled. “That is a move Samuel and I have been teaching her. Quick and effective when you lock it in properly. But I’ll have a talk with her about how the fight was from her point of view tomorrow.”

Albert got up to leave, but Juliette beckoned him back. Albert heeded Juliette’s wish.

“Thank you for bringing my champion back in one piece. You are a good man, Albert.”

Albert smiled and looked around before returning his focus to Juliette.

“Promise to keep this hush-hush, but I plan to ask Alana's hand in marriage soon.”

Juliette replied with a smirk, and made a gesture saying that Albert’s secret would be safe with her. 

“You’ve got my seal of approval, Albert.”

Albert nodded with an approving smile as he made his way to Alana’s room while Juliette returned to focus on some papers on the table. He opened the door silently as he didn’t want to disrupt her sleep. Closing the door, he noticed that Alana had shifted over to the far part of the bed, with the cat resting on her as well. Albert crawled onto the bed with her and propped himself against her. The cat scurried away upon seeing him. He wrapped his left arm around Alana’s waist. It wasn’t long before Alana was holding his hand. Albert began to fall asleep, and out of the corner of his eyes and saw her golden trophy. He smiled, knowing that the woman he loved the most was the Fight Club Champion of the town of Crawley, and was earning herself a well deserved rest.


End file.
